Unordinary Love Story
by oO0UnforgottenMemories0Oo
Summary: Elsa always knew she couldn't love...It was dangerous...Or was that just what she thought? maybe, just maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought...But then again, Pitch never did forget a fear. Jelsa and Kristanna! T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I thought I might as well post this _very_ sort chapter before I go to bed. Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAMER: HOW WOULD I EVEN OWN THIS?! If I did it would have happened! and since this is on fanfiction! I don't even own the house I live in! let alone Frozen and ROTG!**

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" asked an inpatient Kristoff.

"Yes, it is the most important part!" Elsa urged with a less then unamused exception.

He looked at her as if to say 'really, that's the most important part?'

She sighed "Do you want her to say yes?"

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed truthfully but rather loudly, as Elsa would've put it.

She looked at him "Then surely you can do a simple thing like knelling if you love Anna"

They had secretly been meeting to discuss the matter of Kristoff's…purposely skills…? in an old room Elsa had requested to be left alone.

"We've been doing this all day, the only brake I get is when lunch is ready, when Anna gets suspicions, and when Olaf comes in."

She shook her head and sighed in defeat. "Perhaps you're right, I do have many duties to attend to." And with that, the snow queen had risen from her chair and walked to the door.

When she had reached the door she looked back at Kristoff "Just remember…" he look at her "…Anna's allergic to Daises"

Kristoff awkwardly bowed, Elsa nodded and walked out, a smile planted on her face.

She knew Anna would love to marry him, even if he didn't knell, all she was doing was testing him. She merely wanted to know how far Kristoff would go too make herself approve of their marriage. after all they have been together for almost a year and She know they loved each other dearly-

-Then she stopped dead in her tracks, clenching her hand over her heart...She knew she would never know that feeling, she would never know how it felt to love someone other then her family or to be loved in return. she knew that from the start, why was that such a big blow? was she jealous of her sister knowing the feeling?

She shook her head free from the thought, of course she wasn't jealous of Anna, her sister deserved Happiness...But didn't Elsa too? once again she shook her head, she knew perfectly well why she couldn't fall in love. Love is dangerous, she couldn't let herself fall in love.

She has her sister back, that's all that mattered...Right?

* * *

**Oh, Elsa, poor, poor confused little Elsa, you're in the fandom...You will fall hard!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! If I misspelled anything feel free to tell me...I need some sleep, Good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took longer then I thought to write this...But all well, hope you enjoy this...Before I forget I'm not doing accent's, because my brain won't let me. **

**DISCLAIMER: REALLY?! I STILL don't own this! In less I happen upon on a couple million dollars...I WILL NEVER OWN THIS! **

* * *

"Hey!" a little seven year old yelled after he was pelted by snow balls.

"Sorry, kid" said the white haired sprit himself.

"You're not sorry at all!" said the little redhead covered in snow.

Jack smirked "Yeah, I'm not" he said honestly which earned a snow ball to the face "This means war!"

The "war" as Jack put it, went on for about thirty minutes. It was filled with flying snow projectiles, witty come backs and laughter. But like all things, it came to an end when the small child's mothers called him inside.

Frowning, Jack waved good bye to one of he's _many _believers. Over the years he had accumulated _many _kids that needed snow balls and fun times.

He sighed sadly and flow of to the North Pole.

*****AT THE NORTH POLE*****

"Where is he?"

"Clam down, Bunny. Jack will be here soon"

"I can't wait to see his teeth!" Tooth exclaimed happily

Sandy was excited for Jack to show up as well…Of course he couldn't say so, instead showing pictures above his head.

"He's taking forever!" Bunny said angrily

"Like I had said two minutes ago, he will be here soon!" North sighed and lowered his voice. "Listen, I know you've gotten close to Jack in the years he's been a guardian. But you need to remember he has a job to do too"

Bunny opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a voice "I knew you wanted to be friends"

Everyone looked to the direction that the voice emerged from…and of course it was none other than the winter spirit himself.

"How long have you been standing here?" asked bunny

"I don't know, like five minutes" Jack said honestly…for once…

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tooth asked

"I wanted to know what you were talking about" He looked over to North "So what is this meeting about?"

"Man in moon has a job for you, Jack" North answered

"What's the job?"

"Pitch is back…and he's after the queen of Arendelle"

* * *

**Dun, dun, Dunnnn! I hope you like this, I really think Bunny and Jack would be good friends, Feel free to tell me if you think they would be good friends. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, another chapter! I'm not dead! Just a little tired...Anyway enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: *checks pockets and finds a fruit roll up rapper* Nope, still broke. I do not own Frozen, ROTG of fruit flavored snacks.**

* * *

They nodded slowly. "Really? What would Pitch want with a queen?"

"…We do not know…" North answered he then sighed and looked directly to Jack "But Man In Moon has told us our mission, and now we go save the queen!"

*****MEANWHILE IN ARENDELLE*****

Elsa was reading a _very_ long list of problems, most were just complaints that could be dealt with easily…But Elsa couldn't stop thinking about earlier. What happened? She knew better than to think about such nonsense as falling in love, she is the snow queen of Arendelle.

"ELSA!? ELSA WHERE ARE YOU!?" she turned to the door after hearing her younger sister yell from the hall.

"I'm in here!" shouted _much _quitter then Anna.

The small ginger headed girl came and burst through the door, a huge smile on her face. "KRISTOFF PROPOSED!"

Elsa clenched her hand over her chest wide eyed, taken aback by her sister nearly ripping the door of the hinges.

After a moment, Elsa had regained her composure "I'm so happy for you Anna…But you almost give me a heart attack"

Anna smiled sheepishly "…Sorry…"

Elsa smiled "its fine. But Anna, that is fantastic, I am so happy that you found someone you truly love"

Anna smiled brightly, and then it fell to a small sad smile "When we were kids, I always dreamed we would have a double wedding…It was a dream of mine…"

Now it was Elsa's turn to smile sadly "I know Anna, I know…But we both also know I can't find love…It is impossible for me…No one would understand me and this…this curse" Elsa then smiled a real happy smile at Anna "But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the love you found…"

"But El-"

"No, Anna I want you to enjoy love, get married, and be happy. Please…For me"

Anna sighed "Oh, alright. But only _if _I can't find you the most perfect and the most understanding man for you!"

"But Anna, you can't-"

"Elsa, you have to at least let me try…I want us _both _to be happy"

"But Anna I am happy. I have you back, and you're getting married…My life is wonderful"

Anna shook her head a confident look on her face "Elsa, we both know I won't give up!"

Elsa sighed "Alright, you can try…But it is no use"

"Don't say that, Have faith in me" Anna smiled

"Fine. Now how did he propose?"

* * *

**Non of you will know how he proposed *Insert epic evil laugh here*...No, not cause I'm evil...Cause I'm too lazy to came up with it. Hope you like feel free to came up with you're own way he proposed, if I like it I might put in the next chapter and give you full credit for the idea. Till next time!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off...I am so sorry this took so long, and hope the length of this chapter makes up for it being late...So now then, I hope you enjoy^^**

**DISCLAMER: It's still on _fanfiction_ and I still don't own this...I know...I'm sad too.**

* * *

"Buckle up!" North shouted happily.

"Not funny, North!" Bunnymund shouted back...Not very happily.

North chuckled then pulled the snow-globe out, whispered in it and threw it in front of the sleigh.

Jack couldn't help but laugh when the guardian of hope became _very_ freaked-out, and soon that small laughter turned into Jack rolling on the floor of the large vessel, which earned the winter spirit a glare from his fellow guardian.

"Are you done?" Bunny asked as he twirled his boomerang, trying his hardest not to throw it at Jack.

"Yep" He smirked.

"Whatever" Bunny sighed, Jack's smirk only grew bigger. Bunny hated it when Jack had that smirk…He had won, and Bunnymund only groaned in response.

*****IN ARENDELLE *****

Elsa and Anna were ice skating together in the courtyard, like every afternoon. When Anna had decided she wanted to try an Axel jump (The only jump counted as a jump element that starts from skating forward. An axel jump has an extra half rotation (180 degrees), and as all jumps is landed with the skater gliding backwards), and just as she was about to land, she placed her foot in an awkward position and fell knee first.

"Are you alright Anna?" Elsa asked helping Anna to her feet.

"I'm fine" Anna replied rubbing her knee.

"Anna, please be more careful next time" Elsa had gotten her sister on her feet when she took notice to Anna rubbing her knee "Is you're knee hurt?"

"A little, but I'm sure I'm fine-" she tried to take one step and fell on her butt "You know…Maybe I'm not so fine after all…Heh"

"Let's take you to the doctor." Elsa said grabbing Anna's arm, and helping her off the ground again.

"Alright, fine" she sighed. Anna hated the doctors.

Elsa laughed at her younger sister's dislike of doctors. "Calm down Anna, it's not that bad"

*****WITH THE GUARDIANS*****

"So this is Arendelle?" it seemed more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, now Jack, before you go and find the queen there's something you should know-where'd he go?" North asked looking for the white haired guardian.

The rest of guardians glanced around hoping to spot him…and failing.

*****WITH JACK*****

Our favorite winter spirit was walking around, taking in the sites of the new found kingdom and people. He had never been here before so everything was new to him. He now and then stumbled upon a few kids who believed in him, and all of them said the same thing "I thought you would be taller"

He was currently at the docks, looking in awe of the large ships, he had seen _many_ ships in the _many_ hundred years he had been 'Jack frost', but non like this.

"This is such a weird place"

*****WITH ANNA AND ELSA*****

"Are we almost there?" Anna asked glumly

Elsa sighed and shook her head "We areat the docks; it's still a few minutes"

"Fine" she sighed

Elsa let out a small giggle "Well Anna, I never would have thought you would want to go to the doctor so bad"

Anna quickly got up from her slouched over position "I'm not! I just want to get this over with!"

Elsa giggled again "Calm down I was just teasing"

Anna hunched over again and looks away from her sister and saw a white haired boy. She had _never_ seen someone with Snow-white hair like that before.

"Anna, what are you looking at?" Elsa said trying to spot what had her sister staring so intensely.

"Hmm?" Anna quickly looked back at the snow queen,

"What were you looking at?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That guy over there!" Anna pointed at the direction of the strange boy.

"What guy?" Elsa asked looking confused. "I don't see anyone"

"Wha-" she looked back and saw that the boy was gone. "How? He was-he was…right there a second ago"

"I think we should hurry and get you to the doctor"

And with that Elsa hurried her limping sister past the docks and they were now walking through the large crowd of people.

*****WITH THE GUARDIANS*****

"Is it just me? Or is it really crowded here?" Tooth asked

Sandman began to show a snowflake, then a people and then a question mark.

"I don't know if we can find him here with this many people here too" Bunny said

"Do not lose hope! We should find him soon-"

North was interrupted when the crowd of people began to shout and yell as loud as they could.

"It's the queen and Princess!" a woman cried

"Princess Anna, are you alright?" an older man asked

"Did someone do this to you?"

"Don't worry" the queen said calmly "She will be fine, she just needs her knee looked at"

"Did she trip again?" a small girl asked

"So that's the queen?" Bunny asked

"Yes she-"

"-I have her teeth! Their almost as white as Jack's!"

*****WITH ANNA AND ELSA*****

"-I have her teeth! Their almost as white as Jack's!"

Anna looked over trying to find who's voice that was but the person was swallowed by the crowd. She sighed and continued though the people with Elsa dragging her along.

*****WITH JACK*****

Jack had almost seen all of Arendelle when he had heard very loud shouts from a ways away. One belonging to his friend Toothiana.

"Wonder if their looking for me" Jack said smirking, he then proceeded to go into a small buildering. It's not that he didn't want to be _found_ he just didn't want to be_ lecture_.

He looked all around and saw no one here, then something caught his eye a small design on the ceiling, he had flown up to get a better look at it and five seconds after that there was a small knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

*****WITH ANNA AND ELSA*****

It took about ten minutes to _finally _get past the crowd of concerned people. It was sweet how worried they were…but she really needed to get her to the doctor.

They arrived at the door of the kingdom doctor. Elsa knocked on the door expecting to hear a reply but when she heard nothing she slowly opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Elsa asked stepping through the doorway with Anna "It's me Queen Elsa, Princess Anna fell on her knee and hurt it"

Anna started to glance around the small room when she spotted the same white haired boy from earlier…FLOATING!?

Anna began to scream an eardrum shattering shriek.

"Anna! Anna what's wrong!?"

"HELLO!? THAT BOY IS FLOATING IN THE AIR!"

"What boy!?"

Anna's gaze traveled from the boy to Elsa "You…You can't see him?"

Elsa looked concerned for her little sister's mental health "See who?"

* * *

**I love putting you all on cliffhangersXD but at least this one is longer...right?^^'**

**Anyway, Hopefully it was worth the wait...If not then all well, I tried:P Till next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yes another chapter! Sorry it took so long...hehe.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I mean _nothing!_ Get over yourself! That hasn't changed!**

* * *

Anna looked shocked; she stood there for five minutes looking from Elsa to Jack. Elsa was worried for her sister; Jack on the other hand was just as shocked as Anna.

"…Y—you know I—I think I s-should just…just go and rest…I m—must be under a l—lot of stress, I—I guess weddings do Th—that to people" Anna stuttered nervously.

"A—are you sure?" Elsa asked not quite sure what to do.

"Y—yeah, I'll just be going now" Anna took one tester step to see if she could make it, and as she didn't whine in pain or fall down, she decided it was fine.

"I—I guess I'll see you l—later…" Elsa said

All Jack did was stare at Anna and Elsa, Anna saw him but Elsa, didn't…and neither of them took it well.

Anna left the small building in a fast limping motion; she didn't know how to react. I mean how _should_ she react? She just saw a flying white haired, pale skinned boy and Elsa couldn't see him! How could Elsa not see him?! He was right in front of them! And she just couldn't see him?!

"Hi there…" she almost jumped out of her skin; she spun around to face him, nearly breaking her neck from the force of her spin.

There…Standing right there…Was the boy.

"…Um…" was all her mouth could say, even though she had many questions like, 'who are you?' or 'Where did you come from?' or 'Why can't Elsa see you?' and the question that she wanted to ask the most 'HOW WERE YOU FLOATING?!'

"Yeah…Um sorry to scare you and all…"

"…Uh…"

Awkward was an understatement, as Jack would put it. He's not sure what to say…Should he apology? Should he leave? Should he go find the other guardians? No, he should try and explain to her what just happened.

"Look, the reason your friend can't see me, isn't because you're crazy"

Anna somehow found herself glaring at Jack; it may have been an accident but the way he said that, sounded like he just called her crazy.

"I meant you're not crazy…She couldn't see me because I'm Jack Frost"

"Elsa, can't see you because your name is Jack Frost?...WHAT THE HECK DOES YOU'RE NAME HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"It's not the name!" Jack sighed "It's because _I'm_ Jack Frost"

Anna gave him a look of pure confusion, he sighed again "I'm –"

"—Wait…Jack Frost as in _the_ Jack Frost? The winter spirit?" Anna asked in awe.

Jack smirked "Yep"

"Wow…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed** **and speech to me people! I need to know I'm not just posting these for me! _anyway, _sorry it was short but the next one will be longer! Till next time!**


End file.
